1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of network connections, and more particularly relates to establishing and maintaining a connection by a client to a server within a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some network protocols (e.g., Server Message Block (SMB), Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) and Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP)) may require the use of network sockets to establish a connection, to allow a client to communicate with a server over a network. A socket is an endpoint for communication between two machines.
More specifically, with the use of sockets, a client having a client application therein and a server having a server application therein can be logically connected to one another for the exchange of data. The client application typically initiates a connection with the server application, while the server application waits for the client application to initiate the connection.
In establishing the connection, the client may perform authentication of the client application with the server. For some protocols (e.g., SMB), the client may further require to negotiate the detailed protocol to be used, to setup a session with the server. The client can then use the established connection, or socket, to exchange messages and access data with the server.
However, the creation of sockets is not without problems. For example, the creation of a socket typically requires some form of network negotiation, which utilizes time and resources of the network. Further, in a case where multiple operations are used at same time for a specific application/operation, numerous sockets are opened. The use of multiple sockets at the same time is typically associated with increased use of system resources, possibly causing the client to become constrained.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods by which the foregoing problems may be avoided.